


Intenciones maravillosas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Caught, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Humiliation, Lies, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba harto, Ryosuke.Harto de la falta de regularidad, harto de acabar cada noche entre esas mantas, harto de tener que frotarse la piel cientos de veces antes de volver a sentirse limpio.Pero no se quejaba, nunca. Era él que había elegido su camino, y ni podía decir que no sintiera los beneficios económicos.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Intenciones maravillosas

**Intenciones maravillosas**

Yamada se abandonó con la cabeza contra la almohada.

Gimiendo bajo por el dolor en la espalda, se giró para mirar el reloj en la mesilla de noche.

Las dos y media de la madrugada.

Por su parte, la noche había acabado. Ni habría tenido la intención de levantarse de la cama, si no hubiera necesitado lavarse y cambiar las sábanas.

Con cansancio, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, abriendo el grifo y esperando sólo unos minutos antes de entrar.

Sentir el agua en el pelo y los hombros lo hizo sentir de repente mejor.

Estaba harto, Ryosuke.

Harto de la falta de regularidad, harto de acabar cada noche entre esas mantas, harto de tener que frotarse la piel cientos de veces antes de volver a sentirse limpio.

Pero no se quejaba, nunca. Era él que había elegido su camino, y ni podía decir que no sintiera los beneficios económicos.

Lo que le pesaba más, quizá, no era tener que malvender su cuerpo de esa manera, sino la soledad que tenía como una constante en sus días.

Se sentía solo al despertarse por la mañana en una cama vacía, se sentía solo durante el día, y también cuando de noche merodeaba las salas del club nocturno que conocía ya por dentro y por fuera, esperando que el ojo lascivo de uno de los clientes se moviera hacia él.

Se sentía solo cuando los sentía empujarse dentro su cuerpo y cuando se iban, dejándolo de vuelta sin nadie en esa cama.

Yamada siempre había tenido una idea muy precisa de cómo le habría gustado vivir su vida, y la que estaba viviendo en ese momento no era la situación que se había imaginado en sus prospectivas mejores, pero era lo mejor que había tenido éxito de hacer consigo.

Al acabar de lavarse, seguro de estar de vuelta limpio, salió de la ducha llevado sólo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Cambió cansadamente las sábanas, y se echó en el colchón, sin preocuparse ni de secarse el pelo.

Tumbado boca arriba, miraba el cielorraso esperando de dormir, consciente del hecho que como cada noche iba a ser una empresa dura.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, de hecho, volvía a ver todas las manos que lo habían tocado, y veía las bocas hambrientas, y las sonrisas lascivas, y oía sus voces.

Esas también hacían compañía a sus días, esas también se negaban a dejarlo en paz.

Frotándose la cara con la mano, como para echar fuera los malos pensamientos, Ryosuke suspiró.

Tardó al menos una hora antes de tener finalmente éxito de dormir, e incluso cuando lo hizo, el sueño fue contaminado por los mismos pensamientos que lo perseguían durante el día.

Descansar, como siempre, fue imposible.

*

Aunque Daiki se hubiera mudado a Azabu hacía poco más que un mes, no había tardado mucho en adaptarse.

El barrio, aunque siendo a unas cuadras lejos de Roppongi, estaba bastante tranquilo, familiar. Se había familiarizado con las tiendas y los cafés, con algunos bares y había comenzado a reconocer más y más gente en la vecindad.

En suma, estaba orgulloso de sí.

Cuando le habían ofrecido un trabajo por un pequeño periódico de Tokyo, no había estado muy seguro de poderlo llevar a cabo.

Siempre había vivido en una pequeña ciudad en la prefectura de Shizuoka, y tenía miedo de no poder seguir los ritmos de la capital, algo que en cambio se había revelado más sencillo de lo previsto.

En ese momento estaba en un conbini, ocupado escogiendo algo para la cena, y fue entonces que lo vio.

Mientras por muchos de los regulares de las tiendas del barrio había tenido dificultades en recordar los rasgos, este chico se le había quedado grabado desde el primer momento que lo había visto.

Se habían cruzado muchas veces en el mismo lugar, algunas en un café o en la lavandería. Habían empezado a saludarse después de la primera semana, y después de unos días más se habían presentado.

Daiki estaba encantado por él. Le gustaba su actitud relajada, le gustaba como pareciera siempre de buen humor, y le gustaba como tuviera éxito de hablar sencillamente con él, aunque sus conversaciones nunca hubiesen sido más largas que unos minutos.

Alcanzó el pasillo donde se encontraba, con la intención de saludarlo, y le puso una mano en el hombro para obligarlo a girarse en su dirección.

“¡Hola!” lo saludó con una sonrisa abierta, inclinando brevemente la cabeza.

Yamada pareció sorprendido por una fracción de segundo, pero fue listo para devolver la sonrisa.

“¡Arioka-kun!” le dijo, bajando a su vez la cabeza. “¿Provisiones para la cena?” preguntó, indicando con la cabeza el ramen precocinado en las manos del mayor.

Daiki hizo una mueca y asintió.

“Sí. No tengo muchas ganas de cocinar esta noche, y además…” se pasó una mano en la nuca, incómodo. “Incluso si tuviera ganas, no soy muy bueno.” admitió, buscando rápido la inspiración para cambiar de tema. “¿Y tú qué haces esta noche?” preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua enseguida por la ambigüedad de la pregunta.

Pero no especificó lo que quería realmente decir, y esperó que el menor respondiera.

Yamada rio, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Creo que yo también voy a acabar con ramen precocinado.” dijo, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa. “Y esta noche estoy ocupado. Trabajo.” añadió, respondiendo a ambos los sentidos de la pregunta de Arioka.

El mayor asintió, sonrojándose, y se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo seguir.

Al final fue Yamada que habló para despedirse.

“Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que volver de prisa a casa y comer, o voy a retrasar.” le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la caja, pero luego se giró de vuelta hacia de él. “Fue un placer verte, Arioka-kun.” añadió, frunciendo los labios en una manera casi maliciosa y luego yéndose, dejándolo en el medio del pasillo con una expresión perpleja en la cara.

Sólo al verlo salir del conbini, Daiki sonrió.

Se había adaptado mejor de lo esperado en el nuevo barrio.

Y para adaptarse aún mejor, sólo debería haber salido más a menudo.

Si le hubiera ocurrido de volver a ver a Yamada Ryosuke, se dijo, mucho mejor.

*

Yamada reflexionaba.

Le pasaba a menudo, en momentos así.

Sentía el enésimo cuerpo sin cara empujarse dentro de él de manera brutal, sentía el dolor invadirlo e intentaba sofocarlo con las imágenes que su mente había aprendido a crear.

¿Qué era realmente el sexo, por él?

Cuando estaba todavía en la escuela, había estado con un par de chicos. No había significado nada por él, mucho menos por ellos, pero había sido su elección.

Le había gustado, pero no bastante de alcanzar el ideal que estaba comúnmente reconocido en el sexo.

Ahora que se vendía, tenía un significado aún menor por él; su cuerpo sólo era moneda de cambio, sólo un medio en las manos de hombres siempre diferentes que se habían comprado el derecho de utilizarlo como querían.

Por supuesto a Ryosuke no le gustaba, pero siempre había tenido la impresión que tampoco a ellos le gustase mucho.

Se ponían cachondos, claro; se divertían con él, nunca fallaban de remarcar cuanto fuera bueno, y cuanto bien les hubiera hecho sentir utilizarlo, pero al final por ellos también eran negocios.

Yamada sólo era un refugio por sus frustraciones, sólo una válvula de escape por la falta de poder que sentían fuera de esas paredes, y el sexo siempre había tenido poco que ver con todo.

Siempre se había preguntado, pues, qué significase enamorarse, y estar con la persona que se quería, sin sentirse utilizado, sin sentirse como un objeto.

Reía, de vez en cuando, de estor pensamientos frívolos, pero seguía preguntándoselo.

Eran preguntas más insistentes hacía un tiempo, y él conocía muy bien la razón.

Arioka Daiki le gustaba, de alguna manera.

Nunca habían hablado mucho, y le ocurría de verlo sólo de vez en cuando en el barrio, pero había dejado una impresión bastante buena de encontrarlo intrigante, de dejarse interesar como no le ocurría hacía mucho tiempo.

Le habría gustado poderle decir algo, poderse acercar un poco más de lo que hacía ya. Le habría gustado poderle pedir de salir juntos, como una persona normal, con un trabajo normal y una vida normal.

El hecho de no poderlo hacer le recordaba su lugar, y sus límites.

Volvió a concentrarse en el cliente sólo al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; se esforzó para correrse a su vez, algo en que se había vuelto muy bueno, para darle la ilusión de haber tenido éxito de hacerlo gozar, para dejarle acariciar un sentido de omnipotencia de durada efímera, pero que era exactamente lo para que lo pagaban.

El hombre salió de prisa de su cuerpo, vistiéndose y murmurando una despedida, dejándose a Ryosuke atrás.

Yamada había visto el anillo en su dedo, y había sonreído.

Se preguntó como fuera la mujer de ese hombre, y que tuviera de tanto equivocado de obligarlo a ir con una puta.

Se preguntó porque se hubiera casado con ella y que sintiera cuando tenía sexo con ella.

Pero al final no era su problema, lo que pasaba fuera de las paredes de su hogar.

Por él el sexo sólo era un negocio, y acabado eso sólo tenía que contar los ingresos de la noche y esperar la siguiente.

Y luego mentir a sí mismo para tener éxito de dormir, diciéndose que al final estaba bien así.

*

Daiki sentía de haberse sonrojado hasta en la punta de los zapatos.

No sabía qué le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, pero en ese momento sólo esperaba que el silencio acabara enseguida, fuera lo que fuera la respuesta del menor.

Había encontrado a Yamada en la calle que llevaba a su piso, lo había saludado y se había parado para hablar con él.

No sabía explicar exactamente que mecanismo lo hubiera llevado de una pequeña charla al invitarlo a almorzar, pero ya que lo había hecho no podía permitirse de decir nada, sólo podía esperar que el menor respondiera, y rezar que no lo creyese loco para haberle propuesto algo así cuando se conocían apenas.

Ryosuke llevaba algunos minutos en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera intentando decidir.

Al final le dirigió una sonrisa triste, que no había dejado presagiar nada bueno.

“Lo siento, Arioka-kun.” murmuró, metiéndose a mirar intensamente la acera. “No sé si sea una buena idea comer juntos. Yo…” se mordió un labio, intentando inútilmente explicar la razón de su rechazo.

Y aunque Daiki siguiera pensando de tener que disculparse para la propuesta repentina, decirle que no importaba e irse, en la voz del menor había algo que le impedía de hacerlo.

No creía que no tuviera ganas, sino que se lo estuviera prohibiendo por alguna razón que no entendía.

Sonriéndole tímidamente, se encogió de hombros.

“Sólo es un almuerzo, nada de comprometido. Podemos tomar ramen en algún lugar. O gyoza. Prometo que no nos va a tomar más que una hora.” trató de tentarlo, viendo aumentar la duda en su expresión.

“No es esto, no tengo nada de hacer hasta esta noche, sólo es que…” una vez más Yamada se interrumpió, mirándole en aire casi angustiado.

“¿Tienes novia? ¿O novio?” intentó adivinar Daiki, completamente sin indicios sobre la motivación para tanta vacilación. “Porque si es eso, juro que no tengo malas intenciones.”

No sabía si el menor fuera convencido o no, pero al menos había tenido éxito de hacerlo reír.

“No es esto. No tengo nadie a quien rendir cuentas de mis desplazamientos.” le dijo, y Arioka contuvo apenas un suspiro de alivio al oírlo. “Vale, me has convencido. Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.” se rindió al final, sonriéndole con un poco más de confianza.

“Pues, genial. ¿Qué te gustaría?”

“Gyoza. Hay un restaurante que la hace deliciosa cerca de aquí.” respondió rápido el menor, encaminándose hacia la dirección indicada mientras Arioka lo seguía. “Ah, Arioka-kun, ¿estabas serio cuando dijiste de no tener malas intenciones?” preguntó después, fingiendo indiferencia.

Daiki levantó una ceja, intentando impedirse de sonrojarse por la enésima vez.

“Quizá. ¿Por qué?”

Yamada se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Nada. Porque es una pena.” respondió sólo, dejando al mayor mudo.

Después de unos cientos metros llegaron al restaurante de que hablaba Ryosuke, y después de haberse sentado pidieron enseguida.

Daiki también tenía más hambre de lo que pensaba, o quizá sólo era la repentina excitación de estar con el menor por el almuerzo.

Charlaron hasta que les sirvieron, pues se pusieron a comer en silencio.

Después de los primeros dos o tres bocados, fue Yamada que recomenzó a hablar.

“¿Te adaptaste bien en el barrio?” preguntó, tomando un trago de agua y mirándolo a los ojos, en una expresión curiosa que Arioka encontraba adorable.

“Bastante bien. Se vive bien, no es demasiado grande pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Y tengo todo lo que necesito en un radio de unos cientos metros de casa mía.” explicó, todavía comiendo.

“Verdad. Yo también siempre me encontré bien aquí, hace que mudé.” tragó otro bocado, antes de seguir. “¿Dónde vivías antes?”

“En Oyama, en la prefectura de Shizuoka. Es una ciudad bastante pequeña, nada que ver con Tokyo. Trabajaba al periódico local, nada de muy desafiante, y cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí he aprovechado la ocasión. Me fue bastante bien.” se mordió un labio, recordando lo que le había dicho el chico unas noches antes. “¿De qué te ocupas tú? Tengo entendido que trabajas las noches, ¿verdad?”

Yamada hizo una larga pausa antes de responder, pero Daiki no pareció encontrarlo muy raro.

“Sí, trabajo en un club de Roppongi. Soy… soy barman.” le dijo, en tono menos alegre del que había utilizado hasta ese momento.

Y después se calló, y Daiki no pudo seguir sin darse cuenta que pasaba algo malo.

No le preguntó nada más, porque si hubiera sido algo de que tenía ganas de hablar lo habría hecho, pero siguió echándole vistazos sigilosos, confuso por su comportamiento.

Al acabar de comer se levantaron de la mesa, saliendo en paso lento.

“Gracias por el almuerzo, Arioka-kun.” le dijo Ryosuke con una breve inclinación y, finalmente, una sonrisa.

“De nada. Además, creo que sea hora de pasar a algo menos formal de ‘Arioka-kun’, ¿no lo piensas?” le preguntó, alusivo.

Yamada hizo una sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza de un lado.

“No lo sé, Arioka-kun. Podría bien llamarte Daiki, o también Dai-chan, pero quizá sería inapropiado por un conocimiento tan superficial. Al final, te recuerdo de que me dijiste de no tener malas intenciones por mí.”

Daiki hizo un suspiro deliberadamente exasperado, sin dejarse coger del incómodo por su afirmación.

“Pues, si te pidiera de volver a salir conmigo para profundizar este conocimiento superficial y para revisar mis intenciones por ti, ¿puedo esperar en un Dai-chan?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Ryosuke rio, una vez más, y su risa le pareció al mayor lo mejor que hubiera oído en su vida.

Después asintió, con convicción.

“Empezaremos con Daiki. Veremos si tienes éxito de impresionarme.” concedió, volviendo a encaminarse hacia casa, seguido por el mayor.

Arioka intentaba dejar de sonreír, pero no podía.

Iba a conformarse con hacerse llamar Daiki, iba a conformarse con todo.

Sólo necesitaba la seguridad de poder volver a verlo, y de mostrarle que sus intenciones nunca habían sido completamente inocentes.

Como al final, estaba seguro, tampoco lo eran las de Yamada.

*

Ryosuke sabía qué lo que estaba haciendo era equivocado.

Se había dado cuenta enseguida de como tuviera que mantenerse alejado de él, pero aunque esforzándose, encontrarlo en el barrio y el interés que el mayor parecía tener por él habían jugado a su desventaja.

Al final se había rendido, y se había sentido malditamente culpable por esto.

Después de la primera vez que habían salido juntos, se habían visto unas veces más, por un café, por otro almuerzo rápido, de pasada en el barrio.

Esa noche, en cambio, Yamada estaba libre, y había decidido de tirar a la basura todas las rémoras y de tomar él la iniciativa, invitando al mayor a cenar juntos.

Y había estado bien.

Habían hablado, lo había escuchado hablarle de su vida y de lo que hacía en Shizuoka, mientras él le había contado todo lo que podía de sí, siempre omitiendo la parte fundamental, pero dejando de dejar pasar inadvertido el hecho que nunca hablaba de su trabajo.

Ahora que estaban caminando hacia casa, Daiki le había tomado instintivamente la mano, y Yamada la había apretado sin dudas.

Se sentía una persona diferente de la que había sido durante los dos años pasados.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio donde vivía, había soltado a regañadientes el agarre en sus dedos, sacando las llaves y parándose, desplazando el peso en los pies.

“Quieres…” empezó a decir, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado. “¿Quieres subir?” pidió luego, bajando los ojos en la acera, no queriendo mirarle a la cara mientras le daba su respuesta.

“En realidad, me gustaría mucho.” dijo Arioka, en tono suave, y Yamada casi tuvo ganas de gritar.

Era lo que quería oírle decir, por supuesto, pero él se había equivocado pidiéndoselo.

Entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron, y al llegar a su piso Yamada se preguntó que estuviera haciendo.

¿Qué derecho tenía de pedir algo tan normal para sí mismo?

¿Qué derecho tenía de invitar a un hombre en casa, comportándose como si pudiesen tener un futuro?

Al final, era una puta.

No invitaba a nadie en casa, eran los demás que iban ahí porque lo habían pedido, porque lo habían exigido a cambio de dinero.

No podía tener una relación, porque ningún hombre habría aceptado de quedarse con algo utilizado, alguien que viviera así, alguien que había convertido su cuerpo en moneda de cambio.

Y Daiki de diferente de todos los hombres que había encontrado en su camino hasta ese momento, había exactamente la facultad de hacerle olvidar quien era y que hacía, y si por una parte eso lo atraía, por la otra le hacía desear nunca haberlo encontrado.

Se giró hacia él, y estaba por preguntarle si quisiese algo de beber cuando sintió las manos del mayor en sus caderas, empujarlo contra una pared y dejar que su cuerpo adhiriera al suyo.

Yamada estaba listo para besarlo, para olvidar la razón para que no debería haberlo hecho, y se le acercó, pero luego se vio parar por una mano del mayor en su cara.

Pasó los dedos encima, trazando sus rasgos, desplazando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, rozando los labios y el mentón, llegando al cuello.

“No lo sé qué es que me haces.” murmuró, la voz ronca. “Pero te ves hermoso.” le dijo, y sólo entonces le concedió la libertad de moverse, besándolo, apretando el agarre en sus caderas, yendo al encuentro de su boca y abriendo la propia, dejando que la lengua del menor encontrara la suya, jugando con esa, insaciable.

Yamada empujó las caderas hacia él, teniendo ya ganas de él, de sentirlo aún más cerca, y dejar que borrara por su cuerpo las marcas de lo que muchos antes de él le habían hecho durante los años.

Sin dejar de besarlo, Daiki le quitó los vaqueros, cuidado que sus manos no entraran en contacto con su sexo, determinado a no dejarlo ganar de manera tan sencilla.

Gimiendo de decepción, Ryosuke hizo lo mismo con él, y después se desabrochó la camisa, rápido, ansiado.

Daiki se alejó de él, sin aliento, pues Yamada tomó la iniciativa y le cogió una muñeca, llevándolo al salón.

Le puso las manos en los hombros, empujándolo hasta hacerlo sentar en el suelo, bajándose con él y haciéndolo tumbar, sentándose encima a él.

Se dejó mirar por el mayor, que parecía no tener éxito de quitarle los ojos de encima mientras con una mano Yamada le acariciaba el pecho, los abdominales, las piernas, sin parar, saboreando la consistencia de su piel y empezando un ligero movimiento involuntario con las caderas, dejándole sentir su erección contra de sí.

Yamada cerró brevemente los ojos, disfrutando la sensación por unos segundos más, antes de volver a abrirlos e ir más abajo en sus piernas, de manera de inclinarse hacia él.

Le deshizo el primer botón de la camisa, despacio, mientras con la lengua trazaba un camino de su garganta a la parte de piel ahora desnuda, yendo más y más abajo a medido que la prenda se abría bajo sus manos, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, divirtiéndose al oírlo gemir en voz más y más alta a medida que Ryosuke llegaba más abajo.

Al acabar de deshacerle la camisa le puso las manos en las caderas, acariciándolas en un movimiento circular, lento, deliberadamente provocativo.

Pasó la cara contra el sexo del mayor, todavía cubierto por los calzoncillos, y se concedió una risita frente a su decepción.

“Ryo…” murmuró Daiki, quejumbroso, pero el menor no se dio cuenta de nada sino su nombre pronunciado por esa voz, y enterarse de cuando le gustaba sólo aumentó su excitación.

“¿Dai-chan?” respondió con una sonrisa, llamándolo así por la primera vez, levantándose bastante para deshacerse también de su ropa interior, antes de hacer rápidamente lo mismo.

Volvió con la cara cerca de su entrepiernas, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de su erección, acariciándola despacio antes de pasar la lengua en la punta, intentando grabar en la mente cada detalle de esos momentos, cada gemido sufocado del mayor, cada particular de su piel y su sabor, intentando mantener el control.

Rodeó la erección con los labios, todavía moviendo la lengua, intentando seguir el contorno de las venas, moviéndose más y más abajo hasta sentir la punta contra la garganta, relajando los músculos y empezando a chupar contra esa piel hirviente, moviendo al mismo tiempo la mano en la parte que se quedaba fuera de sus labios, uniendo los dos movimiento para que Daiki volviera loco, para que no tuviera éxito de pensar en nada más que él y su boca, y lo que le estaba haciendo, cuanto se sintiera bien.

Era esto que quería Yamada: sentirse indispensable, deseado, sin ser únicamente un segundo plato, algo que se había aceptado, no querido ni elegido.

Siguió por un rato, dejando deslizar el sexo de Daiki afuera de su boca sólo cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca del orgasmo, sonriendo de su queja sufocada y levantándose, volviendo a horcajadas de sus caderas.

“Lo siento.” murmuró, llevando la boca a su oído. “Pero nos habríamos perdido la parte divertida, ¿no?”

Daiki sacudió la cabeza, todavía un poco enojado por el orgasmo negado, y pasó lascivamente una mano en los labios de Yamada, dejando que los abriera, sintiendo la lengua que pasaba entre sus dedos, uniendo a la utilidad del gesto la sensualidad del verlo succionarlos despacio, involucrado, reproduciendo los mismos movimientos que acababa de realizar en su erección.

Luego llevó la mano a sus nalgas, rozando apenas la abertura entre de ellas, y Ryosuke se acercó a su toque, impaciente para sentir más.

El primero dedo se abrió camino dentro de él sin encontrar resistencia, y el segundo no tardó en unirse a eso.

El menor se dejó ir contra el cuerpo de Daiki, jadeando, moviéndose contra su mano y buscando cualquier contacto entre su erección todavía ignorada y la piel del mayor, indiferente a la sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Arioka.

Seguro de que quisiera seguir provocándolo, decidió de tomar la iniciativa: se movió rápido, dejando que los dedos de Daiki salieran de él, gimiendo apenas por la sensación de pérdida, y volvió sentado con las rodillas alrededor de sus caderas, cogiendo su sexo sin gracia y llevándolo contra de sí, apoyándose en las piernas para levantarse y volver a bajarse más despacio, dejando que lo penetrara.

Echó la cabeza atrás, disfrutando cada instante de esa sensación como si fuera nueva, nunca experimentada.

Y quizá, de hecho, lo era.

Cuando Daiki fue completamente dentro de él, le pareció de ser incapaz de seguir moviéndose, y el mayor también tuvo que entenderlo.

Pues se sentó, dejando que Ryosuke le rodeara la espalda con las piernas, haciéndose sentir aún más dentro de él.

Se aferró con las manos a su cintura, ayudándolo a moverse dentro de él en empujones firmes, ayudados por los movimientos del menor.

Ryosuke llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Daiki, empujándose contra de él, haciendo adherir sus cuerpos, añadiendo la sensación de su piel hirviente a la lista de todo lo que lo estaba haciendo volver loco.

Siguió moviéndose encima a él, sintiendo la mano del mayor envolverse alrededor de su sexo y empezar una caricia firma, al mismo ritmo de los movimientos de las caderas contra de él.

Cerca de su límite, Yamada se aferró a la espalda de Daiki, mordiéndole un hombro y corriéndose en su mano y contra su estómago, el grito de placer apenas sufocado por la piel del mayor.

Arioka ralentizó el ritmo de los empujones para darle tiempo de recuperarse, antes de volver a moverse, con más determinación, y no tardó mucho en correrse a su vez, dentro de él, hirviente, haciendo sentir a Yamada completamente satisfecho.

Ryosuke se quedó quieto por un rato, balanceando las caderas por inercia, sintiéndolo apagarse dentro de él y sólo entonces bajando de su regazo, deslizando en el suelo frío boca arriba, llevando un brazo a su frente para cubrir los ojos por la luz penetrante de la lámpara.

Pues, ¿era así que se sentía?

Se alegrada del error que acababa de cometer, se alegraba de haber hecho la cosa equivocada, si hacer la cosa equivocada lo había hecho sentir tan bien.

Todo lo que quería era tener su momento de ternura, e incluso si había llegado con el sexo, al menor lo había dejado enterarse de que las cosas no tenían necesariamente que ser siempre las mismas, que un hombro en su cuerpo podía ver también algo vivo, algo a que dejar sentir placer, algo para que mereciera la pena comprometerse.

Y Daiki lo había llevado a cabo, finalmente, el primero después de muchos que tampoco habían intentado.

Se giró de un lado, apoyando la cabeza en una mano y mirando al mayor, que todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento.

“Te lo había dicho.” dijo Arioka, la respiración pesada. “Que mis intenciones podían bien no ser las mejores.” se burló de él, extendiendo un brazo hacia él y llevándolo detrás de su espalda tirándolo cerca hasta que el menor le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho.

“¿Crees? A mí me parece que tus intenciones fueran geniales.” respondió, riéndose y aprovechando de la sensación de esa piel todavía caliente contra la propia, y de ese placer sobrante que no dejaba su cuerpo.

Se dejó abrazar y acunar por un rato en el suelo, antes de ir a la habitación y dejarse coger una vez más, disfrutando el toque de esas manos y esa boca, y el placer que por una vez había elegido de dar.

Yamada sabía qué no iba a durar, pero por esa noche iba a burlarse de su vida, e iba a seguir adelante sólo según su instinto.

Y como recompensa por su riesgo, en cuanto cerró los ojos tuvo éxito por la primera vez después de años de dormirse enseguida, acunado por el ruido de la respiración de Daiki.

*

Se sentía bien, Daiki.

Si vida había cambiado de manera tan repentina que casi no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando encontraba unos momentos para pensarlo, comprendía lo que había ocurrido y no podía explicarse sus sentimientos.

Yamada se había convertido en parte de su cotidiano porque él lo había querido, y ni por un momento se había arrepentido de eso.

Se habían encontrado muchas veces después de la primera cita, siempre durante el día, siempre acabando en casa del uno o del otro, saltándose encima como dos animales hambrientos, sin que eso les hiciera sentir incómodo con sí mismos.

Daiki no necesitaba sexo por Ryosuke, pero necesitaba sentirlo suyo, sentirlo cerca, paliar con su presencia las horas pasadas sin verlo, sabiendo ya qué iba a extrañarlo.

Después apenas dos semanas le había dicho de quererlo, y la expresión feliz y culpable en la cara del menor lo había confuso, pero no lo había hecho arrepentir de su decisión.

Después de eso Yamada se lo había repetido infinitas veces, tanto de hacerle olvidar esa culpabilidad, y convencerlo realmente de ser amado, que devolviera el mismo sentimiento que tenía Daiki.

Ahora, más que un mes de relación, Daiki ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y era esa claridad que necesitaba.

Esa noche, como muchas más, se había quedado en casa sin saber exactamente cómo pasar el tiempo. De vez en cuando controlaba el móvil, en espera del email de Ryosuke que le avisaba de haber vuelto a casa, pero aún el menor no le había escrito nada.

Más aburrido y ansiado que normal, había tomado su chaqueta y había salido de casa, como teniendo un raro presentimiento.

Yamada le había dicho donde trabajaba, y un día le había indicado el edificio al pasar en frente, sin quererse acercar.

Estaba cerca del barrio, un poco más que un kilómetro, y Arioka escogió ir a pie, dándose manera para realizar de estar haciendo algo equivocado y volver atrás.

No era tonto, había visto cuanto el menor fuera reacio al hablarle de su trabajo. Y queriendo respectar su reticencia no le había preguntado mucho, pero esto no había borrado en él la curiosidad de conocer la razón para ser tan reservado.

Al llegar fuera del club se paró, quedándose del otro lado de la calle.

Hesitaba, y con razón.

No sabía si Yamada iba a enfadarse o no por su intrusión en un ambiente donde había mostrado de no quererlo incluir.

Pero...

Suspirando, cruzó la calle y entró en paso firme de la puerta de vidrio oscuro, encontrándose catapultado en otro mundo.

Raramente había frecuentado clubes de ese tipo, y dudaba que hubiera algo así en toda la prefectura de Shizuoka.

La música era alta, aunque no ensordecedora, y las luces azuladas confundían los contornos de las cosas, haciendo difícil orientarse dentro el lugar para nada familiar. Y había algo en el ambiente general que le parecía equivocado, de alguna manera, aunque no supiera explicar la sensación.

Se acercó al bar, acercándose para buscar a Yamada, sin tener éxito de verlo.

“¿Pides algo?” le preguntó entonces un barman, mirándolo en aire sospechoso, notando probablemente cuanto Daiki chocase en ese contexto.

Arioka sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“No, gracias.” respondió rápidamente. “Estoy buscando a Yamada Ryosuke. ¿Sabes dónde está?” preguntó, aguantando la respiración en espera que el chico respondiese, sin ni siquiera saber por qué lo estuviese haciendo.

“¿Yamada?” repitió él, confuso. “Ya se fue a casa hoy.” respondió, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a otro cliente, sentado un poco más lejos.

Daiki se salió los ojos, la preocupación convertida en ansiedad.

¿Por qué no lo había llamado?

Nunca había sido un tipo muy aprensivo, pero entendía que tenía que estar una buena razón para que el menor no le había avisado, como hacía normalmente.

Y si lo hubiera olvidado no importaba, pero tenía que calmar la tensión, y saber qué el menor estaba bien.

Salió corriendo del club, sacando el móvil y marcando el número de Ryosuke.

El móvil estaba apagado.

Con el corazón en la boca volvió hacia Azabu, intentando otra vez llamarlo, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su edificio cerró brevemente los ojos, intentando calmarse, y aprovechó de una chica que estaba saliendo y que le abrió la puerta. Se dirigió a las escaleras, subiendo al piso del chico.

Sabía qué exageraba, pero no podía no preocuparse de eso.

No le había gustado el club, no le había gustado el barman, no le había gustado el hecho que Ryosuke no le hubiese avisado como hacía todas las noches.

Y no le gustaba esa rara sensación en el pecho, la que tenía cada vez que sentía que el menor le ocultaba algo al hablarle de su trabajo, y ahora que se sentía cerca de enterarse de lo que fuera, ya no estaba muy seguro de quererlo saber.

Pero fue fuerte, y tocó el timbre.

Una vez, dos.

Finalmente oyó pasos acercarse, y cuando Yamada le abrió la puerta se salió los ojos, horrorizado.

El chico llevaba sólo la camisa, abrochada mal, como se la hubiera puesto sólo para abrir la puerta.

“¡Daiki!” exclamó, con algo de terror en la voz. “¿Qué demonio haces aquí? Yo…” empezó a decir, interrumpido por una figura que apareció jadeante detrás de él.

El hombre también parecía haberse vestido de prisa; tenía el pelo desordenado y un aire culpable.

Los superó con los ojos fijos al suelo, murmurando que tenía que irse y despidiéndose de Yamada de una manera que a Daiki le pareció demasiado familiar.

El mayor intentaba calmarse, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba imposible.

Yamada mantenía los ojos bajos, y le pareció ver una lágrima rayarle la cara, pero no se preocupó de esa.

“No es lo que parece.” murmuró Ryosuke, la voz ronca, culpable, que desmentía enseguida lo que acababa de decir.

“Pues dime lo que es.” respondió Daiki, argumentativo, empujándolo dentro y cerrando la puerta de un gesto brusco.

Su malo presentimiento había encontrado razón de existir, al final.

Pero, aunque pudiera ser malo, Daiki nunca podría haber imaginado tanto.

*

Yamada se había quedado en pie en el centro del salón, el mayor frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y un aire serio en la cara. 

Esto era el momento de que había tenido más miedo durante las semanas pasadas, el momento que iba a mostrarle cuanto grande hubiera sido su error.

Lo que le habría mostrado que, al final, no merecía nada de lo que se había arrogado saliendo con Daiki.

Llevó los ojos al dinero que el cliente había abandonado en la mesa baja frente al sofá antes de escaparse del piso, y vio que el mayor hacía lo mismo.

No había manera de explicar la situación, ni tenía ganas de seguir mintiéndole tan descaradamente.

Porque lo quería, y aunque mentir habría sido lo último que le habría gustado hacer, se había encontrado obligado a hacerlo.

Todo lo que podía esperar era que Daiki entendiera sus razones, que le concediera su perdón, que le dijera que todo podía arreglarse y...

¿Y qué podía esperarse Ryosuke, por esa mirada de asco?

“¿Tienes algo de decirme?” murmuró Arioka, sin mirarlo a los ojos, la voz que apenas controlaba la rabia.

“Lo siento.” fue sólo capaz de decir, esforzándose por no llorar, porque no merecía lágrimas.

Daiki hizo un sonido desdeñoso, se le acercó y le tomó la cara en una mano, obligándolo a mirarlo.

“¿Es sólo esto que tienes que decirme? ¿Qué lo sientes, Ryosuke?” preguntó, sarcástico, dejándolo ir de un gesto brusco, haciéndole daño. “No sé qué hacer de tus disculpas.” añadió, empezando a caminar por el cuarto, pasando la mano en algunos objetos, como si fuera ahí por la primera vez. “Ahora entiendo porque no querías hablarme de tu trabajo. Gran historia la que eres un barman, de verdad. Quizá pero si hubieras querido hacer un trabajo más limpio deberías haber mentido también sobre el club. Quizá entonces no me habría enterado de que eres una puta.” despotricó, en tono más y más enfadado.

“Lo siento.” repitió el menor, mientras intentaba tragar esa palabra que había oído ya muchas veces, pero que pronunciada de él hería como nada que hubiera sentido en su vida.

Arioka entrecerró los ojos, girándose hacia él.

“¿De verdad no sabes qué más decir? Te dije ya que me da igual de tus disculpas, Ryosuke.” le cogió un brazo, tirándolo hacia la habitación y echándolo sin gracia en el colchón. “Dime.” siguió, más tranquilo. “¿Qué pensabas mientras te dejabas follar de mí en la misma cama donde te dejas utilizar por docenas de otros hombres? ¿Pensabas que un día ibas a encontrar el coraje de decírmelo y que entonces te habría compadecido y todo iba a estar bien? ¿De verdad era esto que pensabas?”

Yamada fue golpeado por sus palabras, y finalmente encontró la fuerza de reaccionar.

Se sentó, mirándolo a los ojos, los labios sutiles y el cuerpo agitado por una respiración que no podía controlar.

“Nunca pedí la compasión ni la piedad de nadie, Daiki.” dijo entre los dientes, pasándose nerviosamente una mano en el pelo, tirándolo. “No lo hago porque debo, lo hago porque lo escogí. Porque gano bien como no habría ganado con ningún trabajo diferente. Porque no tenía ni un yen y tenía que hacer algo, ¿y sabes qué? Si quieren pagarme para tenerme y utilizarme, no veo porque no debería dejárselo hacer. El diner es moneda de cambio, y así es mi cuerpo por ellos. No me avergüenzo.” terminó, observando una sonrisa sarcástica aparecer despacio en la cara del mayor.

Se le acercó una vez más, abriéndole las piernas con una rodilla y metiéndose en medio, cogiéndole las muñecas.

“¿No te avergüenzas?” preguntó en un murmurio a su oído. Lo empujó con la espalda contra la cama, pasando una mano debajo la camisa, rozándole apenas la piel. “¿Quieres decir que no te avergüenzas de quedarte aquí noche tras noche haciéndote tocar, haciéndote follar, porque lo único que sabes hacer para sobrevivir es vender tu cuerpo al mejor postor?” se bajó como para besarlo, pero en último retrocedió, un aire asqueado en la cara. Se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Si no te hubieras avergonzado me lo habrías dicho desde el principio, en cambio de fingir de ser algo que no eres.”

A Yamada le habría gustado contestar.

Le habría gustado decirle que no era verdad, que su juicio le daba igual, que la suya era una manera para ganarse la vida, pero no podía.

Porque no era verdad, porque se avergonzaba, y si no se lo había dicho era porque presagiaba su reacción, y porque podía entenderla.

Había guardado sus esperanzas en esa mentira, rezando para que durara, y ahora que se había roto como una pompa de jabón no tenía nada más que pudiera defenderlo por esos ojos acusadores.

“Te ruego, no te vayas.” murmuró, tirando a la basura la dignidad que ya no tenía, creyendo poco en su petición, porque sabía qué no iba a estar escuchada.

“Me das asco.” respondió Daiki, y esta vez sin rabia, sólo con un velo de resignación.

Y como había llegado se fue, dejando a Yamada abandonado en esa cama como hacía todo el mundo, haciéndolo sentir la puta que era, probándole como al final todos los hombres fueran iguales cuando se llegaba ahí, como durante las semanas pasadas se hubiera solamente iluso.

No le había pedido nada, no había exigido nada por él. Sólo los momentos de ternura para recordarle que estaba vivo, sólo que le enseñara como se siente a querer y ser querido.

Y ahora, con la imagen de su espalda todavía vívida en su mente, Ryosuke se sentía como con la mente vaciada por todo lo que había aprendido, y sólo podía culpar a sí mismo.

No sentía la necesidad de llorar, ya no.

Cansado, se puso bajo las sábanas, listo para volver a no tener éxito de dormir, listo para enfrentar las pesadillas que, lo sabía ya, iban a perseguirlo de noche.

Había tenido lo que pedía, Yamada, había saboreado lo que hasta ese momento había sido prohibido.

Y el sabor amargo de ese amor y del asco de Daiki por él iba a quedarse en su boca para siempre.


End file.
